


A Shot of Death

by MeadowOfStars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I've written two oneshots today, ITS FLUFFY THE TITLE DOES NOT MEAN ITS DEATH RELATED, M/M, Whelp, a school day, during class, i should be doing homework or actually updating my other fics, idek what im doing anymore but lets just go with it okay guys, reeeaaally fluff, why tf am I doing this when I should get a life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowOfStars/pseuds/MeadowOfStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is sleep deprived and Tsukki is a cinnamon roll in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot of Death

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Furudate**

Tsukishima walked into the classroom and sat down at his desk, groaning and rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. He probably shouldn’t have stayed up so late reading that book.

It wasn’t even worth it in the end, it was a horrible book.

Sighing, he stretches his legs and slouches back, watching the stream of students flowing into the classroom with droopy eyes. There’s only one person he’s looking for.

The cute boy who always sits in front of him.

Tsukishima didn’t think Yamaguchi knew who he was but that didn’t matter. He was too shy to do anything about it anyway.

After a few minutes of boredly watching the door, Yamaguchi finally walks through, his face blushed and his hair was all spiked up and dishevelled.

Tsukishima blushed and slid a bit further down in his seat, covering his face by pushing his classes up his face.

Being the tallest, smartest and most grumpy boy in the class, he shouldn’t be seen blushing so easily, it was embarrassing. 

“Good morning,” Yamaguchi smiled goofily and plopped down in his seat shakily, “I think it’s my day to die.”

“What?” Tsukishima was surprised that the boy had talked to him, let alone said something so… obscure.

Yamaguchi reached into his bag and pulled out a cup of coffee and a can of Monster. Shakily with a crazed look in his eyes, he poured the Monster into his coffee and gulped it all down in one go before slamming his cup down heavily.

“I haven’t slept in days.”

“...Okay.” Tsukishima smiled slightly and tilted his head.

“I’ve been busy writing and writing and writing trying to get my goddamn assignments done because I haven’t done any of them,” Yamaguchi ranted to Tsukishima, waving his hands around, “since I’ve been procrastinating, reading books and playing games and watching TV. I’m a good student! I shouldn’t be doing these things!”

Yamaguchi reached back down to his bag but Tsukishima (against his own better judgement) reached forward and pulled Yamaguchi’s hand away.

“I could help you?” Tsukishima said cooly, not showing how much he was internally screaming.

“You would?!” yamaguchi’s eyes widened in wonder, his face starting to light up, “That would be great!”

Yamaguchi launched himself forward and hugged Tsukishima and he stumbled back a bit, his eyes wide.

_ Oh my god oh my god oh my god what is happening. _

Yamaguchi pulled away and pouted suddenly, frowning and tapping his lip, “I don’t know your name.”

“Tsuki-”

“Tsukki!” 

He choked, covering it up as a cough, “Okay you can call me that.”

“GOMEN TSUKKI!” Yamaguchi said excitedly.

“W-What?” Tsukishima choked again, not bothering to cover it up this time.

“Just trying it out.” Yamaguchi grinned and turned back around.

Yamaguchi smiled to himself quietly.

_ Of course I knew your name Tsukki, you dumbass… _

Yamaguchi had finally mustered up the courage to talk to his crush.

Neither of them could stop smiling for the rest of the day, waiting for the afternoon to come.


End file.
